A Regular X-Men Show Special: Exit the Apocalypse at 9B
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: A remake of RS Exit 9B. GBF Jr. seeks revenge on the gang for what? Plus, Apocalypse came and join him? Including X-Men and Oc's.


MB360: Since I watch the 4th season premiere of RS, and watch the X-Men, in the Age of Apocalypse storyline, maybe I just make thing more fun. **I don't own anything, except my three new OC's.**

* * *

_We begin with a cold open at the park house. Few new characters, Thomas the goat, Viper R. Truth, Lah-Tae Fury, and Marcus Banks arrive and Thomas knocking on the door. He then knocks again, waiting for a response)_

Thomas: Hello? _(peeks through window. As he backs away, he then notices the knob, and enters the house)_Benson, hello? _(knocks again)_ Is anybody here?_ (walks further in. His cell phone rings and he answers)_ Hey, mom. Yeah, it's my first day at my new internship. No, I'm looking for them right now. Yeah, yeah, I met everybody yesterday and they all seem really cool. Yeah, it's gonna be a really easy way to get three credits.

Marcus: Can't believe we have to work.

Viper: Now, Marcus. We all know we needed a place to stay and work. Besides, we need to make sure my darkest past to forget.

Lah-Tae: (gasps) Viper! Marcus! Look!

_(suddenly, an explosion of some sort occurs outside, shaking the house) _

Thomas: Mom, hold on!

_(Thomas and the others runs outside and sees a fireball explode right by the house as lasers fly past them. To the left they sees Pops, Hi-Five Ghost and Benson running in terror)_

_Marcus: What the...?_

Benson: Run! Run!

_(All three are hit with lasers and stunned as Thomas watches. He then sees Skips running past the evildoers. After dodging some lasers, he is eventually shot and hits the ground. He turns to face the shooter, who has a recognizable-looking face. Muscle Man is shown watching from behind a trash can)_

Skips: You! You won't gonna get away with-

_(Skips is shot again; Muscle Man makes a break for it but is also shot down. Some of the X-Men was try to escape, but also got shot. Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, Iceman, and Cable are then seen running past the destruction. Mordecai is carrying a time machine, Rigby a file, Cable a gun)_

Rigby: Dude, hurry!

Mordecai: _(mashing the buttons on the time machine) _I'm trying!

Wolverine: Well try faster, bub!

_(Just as they are about to be shot, the time machine activates, and Mordecai, Rigby, Wloverine, Iceman, and Cable disappear in a gold aura. The man, who we will find out later is Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. and __Apocalypse_, walks up to the house)

GBF Jr: You should have sold it to me when you had the chance!_ (He blows up the house with a detonation device, and both laughing maniacally as a red wormhole forms above the rubble. The others looks on. The title cards then appear)_

_(REGULAR X-MEN SHOW - EXIT 9B)_

_(Fade to two months later. We pan down to see a new place: Skips' and Scott's Place, Body and Oil Transmission.)_

Skips: Let's see... Pops? _(pan through the seats, to Pops, in a zookeeper's outfit)_We got a Pops here?

Pops: Huh?

Skips: You Pops?

Pops: Indeed!

Skips: Car's ready. Sign here._ (shows Pops a clipboard and hands him a pen_

Pops: I hope she wasn't any trouble, Mister! Mister..._ (looks at nametag)_ Skips.

Skips: Not really. Just an oil change.

Pops: Oh, splendid!_ (runs away, laughing. Skips then looks at the clipboard again)_

Skips: We got a Marcy Stevenson here?

Scott: Um, Skips. I think I needed a little help.

_(Pops starts up his car, and drives out of Skips', and onto the road. He turns on the radio to listen to old-style music. At the crosswalk, Muscle Man and Beast, dressed like a college professor, checks his watch)_

Beast: We don't have much time.

Muscle Man: Come on!_(looks at the crosswalk sign. It stays on the red hand for a few seconds, before the white stick figure flashes on, Pops is seen driving, not noticing Muscle Man and Beast, only seeing them and braking at the last second)_ What the heck, old man? _(Pops then backs up his car, and drives away)_ Hey! _(Throws his briefcase at Pops' car)_

Pops: Sorry!

Beast: What are you doing, Mitch?

Muscle Man: I'll find out who you are. (_Walks up to pick up his briefcase, and High Five Ghost and Psylocke appears. They both are now a Pizza delivery people_)

Hi Five Ghost: Hey mister. Do you know the way to the park?

Muscle Man: Uh, hello, I almost died. Besides, I don't have time to tell you, I'm late for my lecture on Quantam Mechanics. (_leaves_)

Beast: It's right over there. _(leaves)_

Hi Five Ghost: Pff, brainac.

Betsy: What's with that blue hairy guy?

(_They now looks at a sign that says Old Town -, and The Park -, and heads to the park)_

(_On the park gate is a sign that reads, 'Exit 9B Coming Soon', HFG knocks on the gate, and Benson opens it, revealing that he still works at the park.)_

Benson: You're not the usual pizza guys.

Hi Five Ghost: I'm new. That will be $12.95.

Betsy: Come on. We don't have all day.

(_Benson takes the pizza to GBF Jr. inside the park, which is now a construction site, which the rest of the X-Men are __constructing_)

Benson: The pizzas have arrived, sir.

GBF Jr: Excellent. Thomas, Lah-Tae, Viper, Marcus. come. (_We see Thomas, who was listening to music, Viper and Lah-Tae, who are holding hands, and Marcus, text message to his mother, and they runs to GBF Jr_.)

Benson: Sir, do you think I could have some pizza?

GBF Jr: What? Pizza's for winners, like that guy, Apocalypse.

_(As see Apocalypse, who are supervising the X-Men)_

GBF Jr: You're not a winner, Benson, you're a slacker. Now get back to work!

Benson: Yes, sir.

GBF Jr: Intern, pizza. (_Opens his mouth, and Thomas feeds him a slice. He lets out an evil laugh_)

Apocalypse: And the park, then the world to control. No one who's left is going to stop us.

(_We scroll down a little bit and Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, Iceman, and Cable land from the time machine_)

Mordecai: Agh, my chest.

Rigby: Are you ok?

Iceman: Oh no! The time machine.

Mordecai: Huh? (_Gets up revealing the time machine is now destroyed_) Aw, man.

Rigby: Where are we?

Mordecai: Dude, it's the park. Look. Aw man, the freeway's almost done. This is bad. Hide. (_The guys hide from two construction workers_) That was too close.

Cable: Great. It's Apocalypse.

Rigby: What are we gonna do?

Mordecai: It's not too late. Come on, we can still fix this.

Rigby: But the space time thingy's busted.

Mordecai: We don't need it. Do you still have the document? (_Rigby takes out the document that is in a file_.) All right, we have to find Skips.

(_We go to Skips' garage, which is now barricaded, and now Mordecai knocks at the door_)

Mordecai: Skips? (_knocks again_) Skips?

Iceman: Where is he?

Rigby: (_Wipes the window_) Skips? (_We now look inside the garage, showing that it's all dark and full of trash_)

Mordecai: It's hopeless, dude. He's gone.

Rigby: What now? We can't pull this off without Skips.

Mordecai: There has to be a way.

Wolverine: _(sniffs)_ Look down.

Mordecai: (_looks down_) Huh? (_Picks up a card that says "Skips' and Scott's Place Auto Body")_

Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm, hmm.

(_We now go to Skips' and Scott's Place, Body and Oil Transmission. Mordecai talks to a pair of legs working under a car_)

Mordecai: Hey man, you know where we can find Skips?

Skips: I'm Skips. Who's askin'?

Mordecai and Rigby: Skips!

Cable: There you are!

Skips: Yeah. Who are you?

Mordecai: Dude, it's us, Mordecai and Rigby.

Iceman: And Logan, Cable, and me, Iceman.

Skips: I don't know you. I' don't know ALL of you!

Rigby: Dude, he's been brainwashed.

Wolverine: Try to let him refresh his memory.

Mordecai: Remember, we were co-workers at the park.

Skips: Nah, I never worked at any park.

Rigby: Do you remember that evil bearded guy? He must have scrambered your brain. He was gonna scramber our brains too, but we escaped through a hole in space time. (_makes time traveling sound_)

Mordecai: We think about two months has past since then, now he's building a freeway on the park, our park.

Cable: Plus, Apocalypse. He want to slay the entire race.

Rigby: You got to help us stop him.

Iceman: You mean them.

Skips: Exit 9B is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your car, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here.

Rigby: That's not the Skips we know.

Skips: I don't know you.

Rigby: Skips, you're in there somewhere, snap out of it. (_Slaps Skips, and Skips roars, and grabs and choking them, than Wolverine growl and grab hold of Skips)_

Cable: Logan, let him go.

Skips: What's your game?

Mordecai: You gotta remember, Skips.

Skips: Who do you work for?

Mordecai: Well, technically, you're one of our bosses.

Skips: You lie.

Rigby: Wait, we know why your name is Skips. Remember the only woman you ever loved!

Iceman: Dude, just remember.

(_Skips now has memories from "Diary", "The Power", "Death Punchies", "This Is My Jam", "Over the Top" and "Skips Strikes". Skips is now unbrainwashed and lets go of Mordecai and Rigby, who fall to the ground and cough. Skips is upset)_

Mordecai: Skips?

Skips: _(He breathes heavy, he's now calm and looks at Mordecai and Rigby)_ Tell me everything.

Then Scott came in.

Scott: Skips, What's going on in here?

Cable: We take care of this.

(_Cuts to next scene_)

Mordecai: That bearded guy tried to buy the park out for months, but then he tried to take it by force. And we're the only ones left who can take it back.

Cable: And the worst part, Apocalypse is here.

Cyclops: This is bad.

Skips: Uh, do we have a plan?

Mordecai: Rigby, show him the document.

Rigby: Bam! It declares the park a historical landmark. We just need everybody that worked at the park to sign it, then it will be against the law to build Exit 9B, decreed from City Hall, yo!

Mordecai: Easier said then done. If that bearded guy gave you a new identity to hide you, then there's no telling where everyone else is.

Skips: I know where we can find out.

(_We cut back to the park_)

Skips: Get down. (_Skips sees that the coast is clear_) Go, go!

(_The 7 make it into the office, where they start rifling through files_)

Rigby: There's gotta be thousands of these things.

Mordecai: Is this what we're looking for?

Skips: (_looks at the file that Mordecai found to see, and it shows all of the park worker's definitions_) Yeah, this is it. It's a case of everybodies new identities. Looks here like Benson's the only one who still works at the park.

(_GBF Jr. tries to open the door_)

Cable: Oh, great.

GBF Jr: Benson, why didn't you lock this door?

Benson: But, I did lock it.

GBF Jr: Oh, you locked it? I guess that's why the handle's turning. And I suppose if I push it right now, it won't open, huh? (_opens the door, but Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, Cable, Iceman, Cyclops, and Skips are hidden_) Well, what did you know? You forgot to lock it.

Benson: I could have sworn I locked it. I won't let happen again.

(_Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, Iceman, Cable, Cyclops and Skips are seen inside the closet_)

GBF Jr: Next time it happens, you're fired. Got it? Thomas, get me some coffee.

Thomas: I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it.

Marcus: We all saw him.

GBF Jr: Nobody asked you, Thomas. You too, Marcus. I could fire one of you anytime I want. Just like I can fire Benson anytime I want. Isn't that right Benson? (_GBF Jr. now looks at the closet door_) Why's that opened?

Rigby: _(whispering)_ He knows. (_Mordecai and Skips covers Rigby's mouth_.)

Iceman: _(also whispering) _SHH!

GBF Jr: (_He walks up close to the closet door, but only to close a file cabinet_) Break time's over. (_GBF Jr., Benson, Marcus and Thomas leave and close the door. Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, Iceman, Cable, Cyclops and Skips come out into the office)_

Cable: Don't worry. We will get the X-Men. You get the others.

Mordecai: Right!

(_We now go to the next scene where Pops is now a butterfly sanctuary instructor_)

Pops: Welcome to the City Butterfly Sanctuary. Admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated.

Mordecai: (_Clears his throat and holds up a lollipop) _Will you take a Butterscotch Ripple?

Pops: _(Pops now has memories from "The Power", "Karaoke Video", "Prankless", "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Go Viral", "Brain Eraser", "Sugar Rush", and "The Best Burger in the World". Pops is now unbrainwashed and laughs_) I remember. Jolly good show!

(_We go to Muscle Man, where he is teaching college students in an auditorium_)

Muscle Man: And as you can clearly see, C=8. Any questions? (_Mordecai raises his hand_) Yes, in the back?

Mordecai: Yeah, we were just wondering, do you know who else's C=8?

Muscle Man: Well actually, yes I do. It's my mom. (_Muscle Man gasps. He flashes back through memories from "Trash Boat", "Big Winner", "Slam Dunk", "Fuzzy Dice", "In the House", "Gut Model", "Muscle Mentor", and "Death Metal Crash Pit". Muscle Man is now unbrainwashed, and he rubs his hair back to it's original form_) Whoooooo! (_Knocks over his table_) Whoooo! Eat it, eggheads. Class is dismissed. Whooooooooo! (_Smashes the exit door_) Whoooooooo!

(B_ack at Skips' Place, High Five Ghost comes to deliver a pizza. He is grabbed through the door; Muscle Man knocks the pizza box out of his hand and is about to give him a high-five)_

Hi Five Ghost: Noooo!

_Muscle Man high fives him. HFG gasp, he sees memories of when he was a baby, when he was in High School, and from episodes from "My Mom", "Rage Against the TV", and "Fuzzy Dice". High Five Ghost is now unbrainwashed)_

Hi Five Ghost: Whooooo!

All: Yeah!

_(They all sign the document_)

Cyclops: Look's like that's everyone, but Jean.

Muscle Man: (_to Hi Five Ghost_) Looks like my John Hancock's the biggest. Now give me a high five, cause I got a huge signature! (_high fives Hi Five Ghost_) But seriously, how do we save the park?

Mordecai: We have to get Benson's signature. The problem is he's always with that bearded guy.

Cyclops: And Apocalypse was almost watching everybody.

Muscle Man: Who is that tool and an ugly tool anyway?

Skips: A contractor. He's tried to buy the park countless times, so he can build a freeway there.

Storm: Apocalypse is a bigger thread, and he needed to stop.

Pops: But why must it be the park? Why is it so important to this beard?

Skips: That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we get Benson back to sign this contract.

Cyclops: And try to save Jean.

Hi Five Ghost: But we could get killed.

Muscle Man: Yeah. This sounds pretty heavy, bro.

Iceman: I say we all just get out of here.

Mordecai: Look, Skips is right. It might be risky, but we have to try. This isn't just the park we're talking about, it's Benson too.

Wolverine: I agreed with the blue jay. We are not leaving Jean behind also.

Muscle Man: You're right. Let's do this thing. On three. (_They all put there hands together_) One, two, three!

(_They all chant different things at the same time_)

Rigby: We could have planned that better.

(_Cuts backs to the park where the highway is nearly finished)_

Mordecai: All right guys, Benson and Jean could be anywhere. We just need his signature, rescue Jean, and this will all be over. Skips, you take Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost and go around back. Scott, you and the X-Men try to stop Apocalypse. Me, Rigby, and Pops will go that way. And remember, whatever you do, don't get caught.

Thomas: What are you guys doing here?

Iceman: Oh, no.

Muscle Man: Thomas, what's your problem? You trying to give us a heart attack?

Cable: Muscle Man!

Thomas: I have to be here. I need the credits for school. You guys gotta go: the new manager's crazy and the ugly guy is bad news.

Cyclops: No way, son. Not yet.

Mordecai: We're not leaving. You gotta tell us where Benson and Jean is, so we can get his signature and save her.

Thomas: Uhhh..

Wolverine (sniffs) He wouldn't tell us. He know about them!

Mordecai: Thomas!

Rigby: Thomas, where's Benson?!

Cyclops: Last time, where is Jean?!

Thomas: Uh, right behind you.

(_Muscle Man and High Five Ghost get bagged by other construction workers and Benson_)

Benson: Get all of 'em.

(_Skips, Pops, and the X-Men get bagged as well_)

Mordecai: Benson, no! You can't do this!

_(Benson snaps his fingers, and Mordecai and Rigby are the last victims to get bagged. Cyclops and Cable try to hold them off, at long as they can. Then, __Apocalypse came.)_

Apocalypse: Scott, surprise!

_(As Lah-Tae and Marcus, who both are mind-control, holding a seal, which they show Jean, who is unconscious.) _

Cyclops: Jean?

_(He was beat down, then bagged by Viper, who was also mind-control.)_

Cable: You won't be able to get away with this, Apocalypse!

_(As Cable was also bagged)_

Apocalypse: Oh, but I did.

_(End of Exit 9B, Part 1)_

_TBC..._

* * *

MB360: Okay, this is just the Part one of this. Don't worry, the next update will be info about my Oc's. Till' Next update.


End file.
